


The Better Lot

by SecurityBreach



Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Immortality, Jealousy, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Is being king the best thing that could happen to one? Apparently, Thor has reservations.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446526
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	The Better Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron Bingo 2019: square o1: Character: Thor

_I should have known Loki would find a way to ruin my coronation,_ Thor, the newly crowned King of Asgard, thought. _Just look at them._ He was watching his adopted brother Loki and Loki’s husband, Tony Stark, who, despite being born on Midgard, had become immortal by eating a Golden Apple.  
  
Thor was pretty sure Loki had stolen the fruit one way or another.  
  
While Thor was feeling bitter and incensed, Loki and Tony were whispering, holding hands, and caressing each other, just like lovers should.  
  
Thor’s jealousy meant nothing to them and he knew this.

It was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my drabble! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


End file.
